Daniel West
by CaitlinSnowAllen
Summary: This is about Zoom/Daniel and his temper which gets him in trouble and hurts Killer Frost. Better known as his girl friend. Mainly ships Zoom and Killer Frost. Minor FlashFrost. I ship SnowBarry and will be adding stories about them. This is my first up load. I will be doing more. Please give this story a shot.


"Please calm down Daniel… You'll get him next time" Frost sighed reaching a hand out to Daniel West better known as the Zoom of earth 1. He was the son of Iris and Barry of earth 1. If Frost knew one thing about him it was he hated to lose a fight. And today he had lost against Reverse Flash. So he was not in a good mood. She was the only one who could get him to express his emotions. She got to see a side to him that he liked to keep hidden from everyone else. But right now he was so angry that not even she could get to him. He was throwing things around the room and cursing at himself for losing.

"Calm down!" His voice was higher than he meant it to be. He loved Frost and he never wanted to hurt her. Even threw words. "I should have won! How could I not win?!" He sighed. Luckily he had sped away before he was too badly hurt. He should have won that fight. He finally couldn't take it anymore and he growled loudly and threw a bolt of his blue lightning across the room.

Frost screamed as the lighting hit her throwing her across the room and into the wall. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. How could he. After all she had done for him how could he hurt her like this…

"I'm sorry! I… I really didn't mean to I didn't know you were standing there!" He ran to her side and looked her over. He hadn't meant to hit her with the lightning it was an accident. He would never hurt her on purpose.

Frost got up and ran out of the building. She was suddenly afraid of him. She didn't know why but she was. He had never hurt her before… She ignored his words. Not hearing what he had said or the tone of his voice, she continued to run. She knew where she would go somewhere where no one would hurt her. He would regret hurting her. She then sighed she knew that she didn't mean the things she was thinking. She knew that in the end she would come back to him.

Daniel sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. He sat on the ground and let her run. He figured she would go blow off some stem by robbing a bank and then come home. He hoped she would come home. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her, she was his everything.

Frost sighed and stopped running when she saw what looked like yellow mixed with red lightning. Flash she thought to herself and stepped forward. She hadn't realized that she was crying until the flash was standing in front of her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok?" Flash asked with a concerned voice and brushed the tears from her eyes. He hated seeing her sad. Even if she was a villain she was still Caitlin Snow on the inside. He sighed looking at her.

"I'm fine" She sighed. After a second of thinking she added "I know you will probably say no. But I was wondering… could I stay with you on earth 1?" She looked at him. Maybe if she went to earth one for a little while it would give Daniel some time to cool down.

Barry looked at her slightly confused. Why did she want to come to earth one? Was this some kind of trick? He sighs pulling of his mask and running a hand threw his hair. Frost looked down and Barry once again sighed.

"It's just I kind of need to get away from earth 2 for a while" She tried to explain "Daniel…. Zoom got mad and hit me with lightning"

Barry was instantly angry his hands turned into fists and he could feel anger boiling up inside him. He had never known Daniel to hurt Frost. But now that he had Barry was furious. He knew she wasn't his Caitlin but sometimes it felt like she was. He knew that deep down she was Caitlin Snow. Not Killer frost. And even though she wasn't his Caitlin and he really shouldn't have been as mad as he was. He was still angry. Zoom shouldn't have hurt her.

"Where is he" Barry said as nice as he possibly could. But before Frost could answer him. Daniel was standing a few feet away from them. Barry moved so he was standing in front of Frost and put his mask back on.

Daniel growled when he saw the Flash. Daniel hated him with all of his being. But then he saw Frost standing behind Flash with fear written all over her face. He hated to see her scared of him. She was everything to him. He sighed and moved closer to them.

"Flllaaaasshh" Daniel said in a crackling voice.

"Zoom" Flash replied with a harsh, cold tone. He ran towards Daniel and punched him in the gut. Daniel stumbled back a bit and growled. He then went to hit Flash back. But then out of the corner of his eye he saw Killer Frost. Her face a mix of concern and fear. Instead of attacking Flash like he wanted to do he ran to her side and gently touched her arms. She flinched slightly but didn't pull away from him.  
"Listen Frost, babe I'm sorry..." Daniel stated with a tone that he never used in front of anyone but her. Frost immediately embraced the Speedster in a hug and a long kiss. While Flash watched in shock, how could she just forgive him like this? He was still angry but he stood back and waited for the two to finally pull apart. When they did Frost was standing in front of Barry giving him a tight hug as a thank you for sticking up for her. He hugged her back and saw Zoom give him a quick glare. He sighed taking that as a sign to leave. He gave Frost a quick smile. And flashed away. Still a little mad but mostly disappointed he was hoping he could have her come to earth 1 with him. And maybe he could have helped her. Helped her see she's still Caitlin on the inside. But instead he went back to his home on earth 1.

Back on earth 2 Daniel had zoomed both him and Killer Frost back to their house. Where he showed her a side of him no one else got to see as they cuddled by a warm fire.


End file.
